batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin
Plot The Dynamic Duo returns to the Batcave to revert to their mild-mannered roles of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, in preparation of attending an opera this evening. As a planned surprise, Commissioner Gordon arranges a date between his daughter, Barbara Gordon, with Bruce Wayne. While arriving at her midtown apartment, after work from the Gotham City Library, Barbara is kidnapped by Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin while she is in the lift by being hooked up by his umbrellas. Penguin sprays her to sleep with knockout gas while hoisting her above. Barbara kicks off both of her tan heels from her pantyhose feet during the struggle. Leaving them behind as a clue. The Penguin's henchmen bind and gag the sedated Barbara. Dragging her face down between them into the apartment next to hers, which is being redecorated. Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara, Bruce and Dick all arrive at Barbara's apartment a few hours later, only to realize that Barbara is missing. As they try to find out what happened to Barbara, Penguin calls Barbara's line and speaks to Commissioner Gordon about the kidnapping. Bruce tells Penguin that he will pay any price as ransom, however Penguin's demands are not about money but marriage instead; his marriage to Barbara. As proof of the Penguin's intentions to marry Barbara, he puts a marriage announcement in the Gotham Times. Wayne tells Commissioner Gordon the reason for the Penguin's marriage is to gain immunity from prosecution because he would be the son-in-law of the police commissioner. He ungags Barbara and when she refuses his offer, he threatens to kill the commissioner if Barbara does not marry him, demonstrating this by having his henchmen fire at a cut-out of the Commissioner. Barbara reluctantly agrees to marry him. Bruce and Dick immediately change into Batman and Robin and head back to Police Headquarters. Meanwhile, two of Penguin's "henchmen" interrupt a meeting between Alfred and his minister, needing a clergyman to marry the Penguin and Barbara, and kidnap Alfred, believing him to be the minister after he says he is to protect the real minister. Alfred uses a distress tracking signal however, to alert Batman. As Alfred is dumped into a room where Barbara is be held, Barbara escapes through a window, warning Alfred not to reveal her true identity. Barbara heads back to her apartment where she changes into Batgirl, through a hidden room behind her bedroom. Batman and Robin follow Alfred into the Penguin's hideout, where they meet Batgirl who helps them defeat the thugs. But after she leaves Penguin gasses them with his umbrella, then places them (and Alfred) in purple sacks, and throws them onto a truck below with a sack he thinks contains Barbara. He takes them to a different location. The Penguin ties Batman and Robin up in the sacks and hangs them above a vat of hot acid. However, Batgirl follows the group on her Batgirlcycle and crashes the Penguin's party. Alfred frees Batman and Robin from the deathtrap, and they join Batgirl in defeating the Penguin and all five of his henchmen. Batgirl is angry at Alfred, claiming he faked being a Minister, but when he reveals why he did so she apologises. She tells Alfred not to reveal to anyone, not even Batman and Robin, that she is Barbara Gordon; he initially seems reluctant but then promises. Batgirl then disappears before Batman and Robin finally bag the Penguin and his henchmen. They open a bag and find Barbara inside. Alfred tells them Batgirl left a few minutes ago & The Dynamic Duo didn't expect the last of Batgirl, ending up questioning "Who is this Batgirl?". Afterwards Bruce provides a new car to Dick as a present for passing the road test and obtaining a driver's license. Meanwhile, Commissioner Gordon and O'Hara receive a threatening call from the Riddler, the villain appearing in the next week's episode. The episode concludes with Dick driving Bruce in his new car back to Wayne Manor, with Bruce reminding him, "Remember, this is not the Batmobile." Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *The Penguin Vehicles *Batmobile Trivia *Riddler's riddle "Why is a daffodil like a jet stream" is never answered. For possible answers see the following link:http://www.66batman.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3447; the apparent answear is "A Yellow Streak" ! *Prior to the introduction of Batgirl; there was a 7 minuite teaser of Batgirl/Yvonne Craig who helps rescue the Dynamic Duo from the criminal The Moth in the Gotham City Library. This short clip was never shown in syndication..and only appeared years later on a cable TV channel. Video of Scene See Also *List of Batman (1960s series) Episodes 3.95